


Ficlet Friday Ask: Hartwin No Dating Co-Workers

by LegoLock



Series: Friday Ficlets [33]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Forbidden Romance, M/M, Retirement, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 13:47:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6522253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegoLock/pseuds/LegoLock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hartwin please: Harry is constantly evading Eggsy's advances - but always just at the last possible moment (e.g.: he lets him get really close, stare into his eyes but moves away moments before their lips would've met, etc.) Eggsy, not having been made a kingsman the regular way (there is usually an oath and a ceremony), doesn't know that there are rules for the knights - one of them is: no relationships amongst knights. When Harry suggests he could retire, Merlin fills Eggsy in. Happy ending?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ficlet Friday Ask: Hartwin No Dating Co-Workers

The first time it happened was purely by accident. Harry and Eggsy were on a mission…somehow they’d ended up cuffed together and running for their lives. Harry took a corner a little wider than Eggsy anticipated and their legs had tangled together! They both toppled and Harry ended up underneath Eggsy, the boy’s face a mere breath from his. Eggsy’s eyes had darted down to Harry’s lips…and Harry had turned bright red. Before Eggsy could make the connection…a bullet bounced off the floor far too close to Harry’s head for his likes…and they’d scrambled off again.

Ever since then, it was no accident.

* * *

Eggsy caught Harry, alone, in dressing room three. Harry was trying on a new pair of oxfords. Eggsy clearly came for Harry. Harry was toeing out of his shoes when Eggsy strolled in. Before Harry could stand to retrieve a new pair, Eggsy delicately snagged a pair and knelt before Harry.

Harry swallowed hard, “Eggsy, I–”

“Let me.” Eggsy said softly, “Please…?”

Harry found himself sitting back, allowing the younger man to carefully fit the new shining shoes to his feet. He lifted each one of hair’s feet in turn, caressing his fingers just softly up the back of Harry’s calves. Harry couldn’t help it…it was so nice. 

He wanted it…

His eyelids fluttered a bit…

Eggsy’s face slowly inched towards his, eyes staring intently into his…

Again, just before his wonderful lips made contact…Harry seemed to jar from his daze and stood rather abruptly to stammer. “I-I have to go!” Leaving Eggsy, bewildered on the floor of dressing room three.

* * *

Eggsy was helping Harry limp his way to medical after another mission had left the older agent a bit battered. The strong young man kept an arm looped around Harry’s waist to support him.

“I…I appreciate this…Eggsy.” Harry panted around the painful wheezes. “Wouldn’t have made it far without you.” He turned his head to smile at Eggsy.

Eggsy smiled back, but they slowed…staring at each other. Harry felt his throat bob as he swallowed against ht dryness in his throat. Eggsy’s lips parted slowly.

Harry felt himself wanting to lean in, his eyes focused on the young man’s lips…

But just before they met, Harry pulled back and floundered. “I…right…thank you. Medical room.” Not really smooth…

But it seemed to get them limping along again.

* * *

“Harry?”

Harry looked up from his work with Merlin as Eggsy strode into the office.

“Yes, Eggsy?”

“Do you not like me?”

The question threw Harry off guard as he stared at the young man, Merlin stared between the two of them. His face wore an expression of ‘Keep me out of your personal problems’.

“N-no, I…what? Why would you–?”

“Then why do you…keep pushing me away?”

Harry was blushing, he could feel the heat in his cheeks.

“It’s not what you think–”

“Is it something I said?”

“No, no, I–”

“Or if I was being too forward–”

“Too forward? No–”

“I just don’t understand–”

A sharp whistle from Merlin put a stop to the rapid rambling of both agents. He sighed a bit, looking between the flustered pair. 

“Do I have to do everything around here?” He mumbled with a sigh, “I thought Harry would have gone over this with you, Eggsy, but as Kingsman Agents…we have rules about these sorts of things.” Merlin paused, “Romances. Romances between agents are strictly forbidden.” Eggsy’s lips formed an _O_ as he blushed. “It’s not because dating co-workers would end badly. It’s more to do with the…if my lover dies on the job sort of thing…it gets a bit messy.”

Eggsy blushed more and then looked down, “Oh.” He whispered, “Sorry…I…I didn’t know…” He fidgeted, giving Harry a glance, “I should…I should go now…”

Harry frowned softly, “I’ve been thinking about retiring.” Harry just sort of blurted, stopping Eggsy from fleeing. “I-I mean…I’m not getting any younger…and…”

“Retirement would…technically…mean you weren’t an agent…” Merlin said slowly.

Eggsy was blushing more now, his mouth opening and closing a few times. Harry was bright red himself, just sort of staring. Merlin looked between them, rolling his eyes before he gave Harry a decent shove that sent the elder agent right into the waiting arms of Eggsy. 

Eggsy caught Harry, their faces just inches apart. 

“Of for fucks sake, kiss!” Merlin snapped.

Harry was about to comment about the mood, but his lips were sealed with Eggsy’s, so his words turned to a moan as he finally tasted those wonderful lips.


End file.
